


The Parting

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: In that split second where the world slows down just before you know what’s coming what thoughts run through someone's mind?





	The Parting

There had been a few near misses in his time, a few shots that had sailed a little too close, a faltering grip on a dubious handhold. He had suffered more than his fair share of injuries but when faced with this…

Time slowed almost to a halt as if the world wanted to extend this final moment for him. His eyes flickered over to Tony who was barely a dot in the sky as he took care of the incoming missiles and then to Steve in the midst of slamming his shield into someone’s face. There was no doubt in Clint’s mind that he had spent his time in good company, with good friends doing what they could to make the world a little bit safer. The many times he had stayed up late drinking with Thor or Tony played in his memory. There was always much laughter but for the life of him, he couldn’t recall what had caused such mirth on those misty, drunken occasions. 

He wasn’t sure which hit him first, the searing white hot pain or the sound of the bullets ripping through his suit, his flesh and muscles. He supposed, either way, it didn’t really matter as he dropped to his knees, bringing his hands up in a futile attempt to stem the blood flow. Two bullets. One through his shoulder and another through his stomach. The shoulder would possibly have been treatable, a pain in the ass but the one in his stomach, well that was a different story. He had been careless, hadn’t spotted the guy in the upper floor window until it was too late. At least he had taken him down before he could hurt anyone else.

He could hear Nat's voice over the coms and the panic in Wanda’s tone as she called out that he was down. Of all the comrades he had ever had this band of misfits were more like his family. He knew he would be missed, that they would beat themselves up as they dissected everything to find a million ways they could have done something different. As his eyes closed the image of you danced across his mind. The thought of leaving you hurt more than the bullets that were ripping his inner organs apart. What you would give for just one more day with him. What he would give for just a few more moments to see you again, but you were back on the Quinjet, there would not be time for you to get to him and he sure as hell couldn’t move. 

The thing that struck him most was the mixture of the world becoming fuzzy at the edges and the acute awareness of the growing chill that was spreading through his body. Toppling from his knees into a fetal position as the warm crimson waves gushed from the wound the soft and slimy sensation of his cheek against the mud made him feel like he was sinking deeper and deeper into the earth. Clint wished he had talked to Steve more about the moments before he went into the ice, what were his last thoughts? He smiled inspite of the pain as he imagined the worthy last words of Captain Steve Rogers whereas his would probably be a fuckload of expletives.

Clint mustered all his remaining strength and let out a ragged breath. “Steve,”

“Barton we are coming to get you.” The Captains voice was clipped, a hint of a grunt as he took down another two agents.

“Steve,” Clint began again.

“Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you home. You think your girl will ever let me hear the end of it if I leave you behind?” The joke fell flat. Both men knew he wasn’t getting out of this one.

“Steve, don’t let Tony get too drunk, you know how he always gets himself into trouble after a drink, well more than usual. Sam, you make sure Steve doesn’t work too hard. Sometimes remind him he’s not always the Captain. Wanda, kid, you have more control than you know and Nat, I’m gonna trust you to keep her on the straight and narrow. Tony, you are a good guy, remember that.” A cough wracked through his body and he could feel the warm liquid trailing from the corner of his mouth. He gasped for breath, he wasn’t ready, he had too much more to say, too much to do. “Steve you look after my girl, she’s gonna need you.” He might just be imagining it but it felt as if the colour was draining from the world. Closing his eyes he screwed up his face, determined to tell you how he felt before he left you.

“Baby. Thank you. You have made this a life worth living and I am sorry that I can’t stay. I love you so damned much and part of me is always gonna be with you.” Tears escaped the corners of his eyes, he just hoped you would understand, that you would take care of yourself.

“Goodnight baby.” He whispered, aware of a heart-wrenching cry across the coms that he knew was yours. As the sound rushed back into the world Clint Barton was oblivious to it as his chest stilled and his body slumped. The battle continued to rage and sadly he wouldn’t be the only casualty that day but it was a loss that would cast a large shadow over the team for a long time to come.


End file.
